Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi
Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi is een Libertaanse biografie geschreven door Seth Cohen over Antonio Senzamone (Mama Luigi, 1944 - 2009), een berucht crimineel kopstuk geëmigreerd uit Lovia. Om het boek te schrijven onderhield Cohen een uitgebreide correspondentie met Luigi tot aan diens dood en ontving hij een enorme geldsom. Cohen werkte een dik jaar aan de biografie, die door Goodwin Publishings wordt uitgegeven en verscheen in de Libris-boekhandel op 19 september 2010 , precies een jaar na de dood van Luigi. Cohen bezorgde de uitgeverij met deze biografie haar allereerste Boeker Publieksprijs'Boeker Prijzen voor Eskimo's en maffia' Goodwin Publishings 6 september (2010): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 5 oktober 2010).. Luigi's verhaal beslaat drie naamloze delen. Elk deel telt een aantal hoofdstukjes die elk een titel dragen naar analogie van die van het boek (Kopstuk.): een zelfstandig naamwoord gevolgd door een punt dat vaak op ironische wijze een aspect van Luigi tracht weer te geven. Een aantal van die titels komen terug in de allerlaatste zin van de biografie, afgesloten met "kopstuk.". In het midden herbergt het boek tal van afbeeldingen. Sommige zijn exclusief voor deze publicatie vrijgegeven, bij andere gaat het om archieffoto's. Deel I. thumb|Antonio Senzanome (midden) in z'n schoenenwinkel. ([[1944)]] Al Capones erfgenaam. Mama Luigi werd geboren in 1944 als Anonimo Senzanome, het jongste kind van schoenmaker Antonio en naaister Maria Senzanome. Antonio en Maria waren afkomstig uit Italië, maar vlak voor het uitbreken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog geëmigreerd naar Lovia, in de staat Kings. Hoewel zijn ouders nooit rechtstreeks betrokken waren bij de misdaadwereld, was Anonimo's grootvader dat wel. Die vertelde zijn kleinzoon herhaaldelijk over hun rijke misdaadgeschiedenis, en dat zijn familielijn terug ging op die van niemand minder dan Al Capone. thumb|Anonimo en grootvader Senzanome. Schoenmakerszoon. Als kleine jongen geloofde Anonimo toch dat ook vader Antonio een beruchte crimineel was, zijn beroep als schoenmaker slechts een dekmantel. Hij was ervan overtuigd geraakt dat zijn vader zelfs model had gestaan voor Vito Corleone in Mario Puzo's The Godfather, z'n lievelingsboek. Als jongvolwassene zou hij echter tot de - voor hem - harde ontdekking komen dat dat beeld niets meer dan een illusie was, een zelfgefabriceerde leugen. Het zou hun relatie voor eens en altijd verzieken en Anonimo misschien paradoxaal genoeg op het slechte pad houden. Manusje-van-alles. Op 14-jarige leeftijd werd Anonimo van school gestuurd, ironisch genoeg net zoals een van z'n grote voorbeelden, Al Capone. Het ene baantje na het andere volgde: van krantenjongen en schoenpoetser tot loopjongen voor een snoepwinkel en een bowling- en biljartzaal en zelfs kortstondig bokser! Sinds school al maakte hij deel uit van een van de vele jeugdbendes, waaruit de georganiseerde misdaad veelal 'jong talent' rekruteerde, en nog voor z'n zeventiende verjaardag zou Anonimo voor de plaatselijke mafia werken. thumb|Anonimo tijdens de Emillio-rechtszaak. (1963) Maffiarekruut. Hij begon - zoals velen - als chauffeur voor een van de leiders en zou zich bijzonder snel opklimmen om uiteindelijk zelf tot lid gemaakt te worden. Zijn eerste (bekende) moord kwam er in 1963, toen Anonimo een jongeman genaamd Pari Emillio neerstak. Anonimo beweerde dat hij Emillio vermoord had omdat die z'n zus had gekwetst, maar de autoriteiten vermoedden dat het in opdracht van de mafia was. En ze hadden gelijk. Na een gevangenisstraf van twee jaar uit te zitten, keelde Anonimo Capazo Vincensso, die tegen hem getuigd had in de Emillio-rechtszaak. Hij zou er echter nooit voor gearresteerd worden, waarom is niet duidelijk. Later zou Anonimo op een lugubere toon getuigen dat hij van zijn vader geleerd had hoe om te gaan met een (scheer)mes, en dat dat ook het enige was... Meubelfabrikant. Eind de jaren zestig opereerde Anonimo verscheidene goktenten met bookmakers in Kings, etablissementen die ondergrondse casino's verborgen met geheime toegangen. Begin de jaren zeventig kwam daar onder meer Accordo en Co bij, een zogezegde meubelfabrikant, die in werkelijkheid illegale gokmachines produceerde. Een eerste van vele dekmantels opgericht door Anonimo, getuige bijvoorbeeld z'n latere olijfoliemaatschappij, dat hem overigens wel de grootste Libertaans-Loviaanse importeur en producent van olijfolie maakte. Deel II. Rijzende ster. Anonimo was een rijzende ster in die tijd, geleidelijk aan ging zijn reputatie hem vooraf. Aan de ene kant stond hij bekend als een monsterlijke gangster, met verschillende slachtpartijen op zijn naam, en een wat vreemd karakter. Aan de andere kant kende de wereld van de misdaad en die daarbuiten Anonimo vanwege zijn opvallende maar verzorgde uiterlijk en elegante wandel wat hem de permanente bijnaam "Mama Luigi" opleverde. Koelbloedig, is een etiket dat steeds terugkeert. thumb|"Snorky" Frankio, de eerste bodyguard van Luigi. (1980) Verloren ziel. Zijn Italiaanse afkomst impliceerde een Rooms-katholieke opvoeding. Van jongs af aan leerde Luigi dagelijks over goed en kwaad, hemel en hel. Als late twintiger geloofde hij nooit naar de hemel te kunnen gaan omwille van het pad dat hij sinds zijn jeugd had bewandeld. Een ongelooflijke en bijna absurde angst maakte bezit van zijn ziel, zo werd hij er vast van overtuigd op een dag neergebliksemd te worden, als straf. Z'n angst vormde ietwat eigenaardig genoeg zijn definitieve breuk met de katholieke kerk, al bleef Luigi wel sterk bijgelovig. Dat alles droeg bij tot het duistere personage van Mama Luigi. Z'n paranoia was evenwel niet ongegrond. Meermaals moest hij z'n snelle klim binnen de criminele wereld bijna bekopen met z'n leven. Een van de mislukte aanslagen werd gepleegd door Gallu "Snorky" Frankio, waarna Luigi hem aannam als bodyguard, zijn eerste en voorlopig enige. Echtgenoot. Voorlopig, want midden jaren tachtig werd de veertiger Luigi al geflankeerd door drie bodyguards, en hun aantal zou enkel nog toenemen. Snorky was een goede vriend van Luigi geworden. Die grapte: "Ik moest hem wel aannemen, want als huurmoordenaar bakte hij er niks van." Rond die periode ontmoette de gangsterbaas in spé de beeldschone serveerster met de adellijke naam Petronella Brittany Stephania el Ducci von Berghoven-Badens. De twee trouwden in 1987 en kregen samen vier kinderen: Bruno Banda (geadopteerd), Jimmy Adolf Wolfgang Bernard (1989), Benito Hirohito Mexicano (1991) en Truusje Bernadotte Tandori (1995). thumb|[[Diana Petrucci|"Diva" Diana Petrucci, de bekendste en laatste minnares van Luigi.]] Minnaar. Luigi aanbad Von Berghoven-Badens en noemde haar liefkozend "Duchessa" (vertaald: gravin), wat hem niet verhinderde er voortdurend minnaressen op na te houden, soms zelfs meerdere tegelijk. Zijn beroemdste en tevens ook laatste minnares werd de operadiva Diana Petrucci, die - ongelooflijk, maar waar - postuum een zoon van de maar liefst 65-jaar oude crimineel baarde, Chi Fidel Banda genaamd. Voor zijn Duchessa zou Luigi in 2009 de bouw van de Koninklijke Opera in Wikistad mee financieren. Volgens sommigen had zij haar carrière voor het grootste stuk te danken aan Luigi's bemoeienissen met platenmaatschappijen en operabobo's. Vrije Libertaan. Tegen het einde van de jaren tachtig mocht Luigi zichzelf rekenen tot de criminele elite van Lovia. En de economische crisis deerde hem niet, zo beweerde hij althans. Maar de Loviaanse autoriteiten oefenden steeds meer druk uit op de kersverse maffiabaas. Toen het hem te heet onder de voeten werd, emigreerde Luigi in 1996 naar de republiek van Libertas, wat leidde tot één van z'n grootste triomfen: het overwinnen van de verspreidde en verbrokkelde Libertaanse misdaadorganisaties en het vestigen van zijn eigen, gecentraliseerde 'syndicaat'. Dat geschiedde natuurlijk niet zonder enig bloedvergiet. "Land of the Free, Baby!" drukte een Loviaanse krant cynisch in bloederige hoofdletters in reactie op het nieuws uit Libertas. Luigi, met zijn eigenzinnige vorm van humor, stuurde daarop het volgende bericht naar de redactie: "Not Land of the Free but Land of Freedom!" (vertaald: "Niet het Land van de Vrije maar wel het Land van de Vrijheid!"). Luigi vergaarde alsmaar meer macht, in het bijzonder in de hoofdstad Wikistad mede doordat hij de belangrijkste bestuursleden, waaronder de burgemeester, steevast verkozen kreeg. Rouwende Loviaan. Een jaar naar zijn 'verhuis' bereikte kreeg Luigi te horen dat zijn vader overleden was. Tot ieders verbazing nam de gewinterde gangster het eerste vliegtuig naar Lovia. Tijdens de begraving toonde Luigi zich uitzonderlijk kwetsbaar; hij liep er ongeschoren, onverzorgd bij en werd op een bepaald moment zelf tot tranen gebracht. Terug in Libertas pikte hij z'n 'gewone' leventje weer op en ging hij rustig verder met zichzelf en z'n 'familie' te verrijken met illegale ondernemingen gaande van afpersing, chantage en diefstal tot gokpraktijken en prostitutie maar ook witteboordencriminaliteit. Tot aan zijn dood zou Luigi niettemin koppig beweren zich voor z'n vader te schamen. Gentleman gangster af. right|200px|thumb|Libertas' Feestdag Slachtpartij, 24 maart 1997.Luigi's woede, verdriet en frustratie om het overlijden van zijn vader zou zich manifesteren in wat men de Libertas' Feestdag Slachtpartij zou noemen, de meest beruchte bendemoord van de eeuw waarbij zeven leden van de rivaliserende Nikolai-familie om het leven kwamen, waaronder de rechterhand van toenmalige don Scott Apones II. Op 24 maart 1997 vond in een garage nabij het Romeins Park (Oude Wijk van Wikistad) een transactie plaats tussen de bende van Luigi en die van Nikolai. Plotseling arriveerde een politiewagen, met daarin twee agenten in uniform, en kwamen tegelijkertijd drie mannen in burger binnen, met lange jassen aan zodat zij op rechercheurs van het politiekorps leken. In werkelijkheid waren alle vijf de mannen huurmoordenaars, bendeleden van Mama Luigi. Een van de Nikolai-leden realiseerde zich op het laatste moment nog dat de politie van Wikistad normaal gezien geen machinegeweren bij zich had... maar het was al te laat. Na de slachtpartij reden Luigi's mannen rustig weg, suggererend dat de kerels in burger gearresteerd waren. Van enkele van de slachtoffers was het hoofd bijna weggeschoten. De foto's van het bloedbad verschenen in kranten over het hele land en wekten een storm van verontwaardiging op. Het publiek eiste hard optreden tegen de georganiseerde misdaad en Luigi moest flink aan 'populariteit' inboeten, het beeld van de geromantiseerde gentleman gangster versplinterde voor eens en altijd. Luigi zelf becommentarieerde koeltjes en cynisch: "24 maart is altijd al gedrenkt in bloed (verwijzend naar de bloedige onafhankelijkheidsstrijd uit 1616 van Libertas tegen Frankrijk), waarom zou het dit jaar anders moeten zijn?" Desondanks trok Luigi zich voor goed terug uit het publieke leven en zou hij pas jaren na de millenniumwisseling opnieuw echt ten tonele verschenen, al was het maar voor even. Deel III. thumb|[[Piero Magnus|Dr. Piero Magnus, rechterhand(?) van Luigi in het nieuwe millennium.]] Poppenmeester. Ten gevolge van de misdaadbaas' teruggetrokken leven zag in het nieuwe millennium Nikolai haar kans schoon opnieuw de bovenhand te nemen in het Land van de Adelaar. Maar dat was buiten de comeback van Mama Luigi gerekend, een allerlaatste, zo bleek... Vastberaden de Russische misdaadfamilie eens en voor altijd ten onder te brengen en de macht in Libertas te grijpen, stond Luigi mee aan de wieg van de politieke schijnpartij Libertaanse Christen Democraten, niet toevallig een partij met standpunten gebaseerd op oude christelijke waarden en regels, en met een nadruk op onder meer gezin en geloof. Officieel werd zij geleid door oprichter dr. Piero Magnus, een bekend Libertaans zakenman én staatsman in zijn laatste dagen gekenmerkt door een groot aantal dictatoriale trekjes. Achter de schermen echter bespeelde Luigi de partij als een ware poppenmeester. De LCD was een briljante zet maar zou ook een doodsteek blijken, zowel voor de misdaadwereld als voor een al met sterven bedreigde republiek. Het briljante lag hem in de partij's directe aanpak tegenover criminaliteit: in september maakte Magnus bekend dat de LCD de jacht inzette op alle criminelen in Libertas. In realiteit werd de partij echter op die manier ingezet als marionet en wapen van Mama Luigi's maffia. thumb|[[Tom Apones, don van de Russische maffiabende Nikolai van 2000 tot 2009.]] Pyrrhus. Kort na Magnus' bekendmaking werd zijn zoon Bernardino, een makelaar zonder enige politieke ambities, op gruwelijke wijze vermoord: in een steeg gesleurd en vastgebonden, de polsen doorgesneden, met het woord "stop" in z'n lichaam gekrast. Meteen ging het nieuws de ronde dat Nicolai achter de aanslag zat, hoewel nooit enig bewijs die richting uitwees, er is sprake van een geheimzinnig mailtje naar de politie, meer niet. Luigi had net zoals vroeger opnieuw de (onofficiële) steun van het publiek, ditmaal voor niets minder dan de vergelding op zijn grootste rivaal voor de moord van een volkomen onschuldig man, een moord waarvoor hij zelf best wel eens verantwoordelijk kon zijn! Nog geen vier uur na de dood van Bernardino Magnus werd Nicolai-leider Tom Apones doodgestoken voor de deur van zijn woning... in echte maffiastijl. Door de dood van Magnus' zoon en de vergelding op diens zogenaamde moordenaar kreeg Luigi de politicus volledig onder zijn controle, maar dat bleek een pyrrusoverwinning én wel een van korte duur. Want diezelfde gruwelijke dag, 19 september 2009, moest ook Bella Magnus, dochter van de dokter, haar vaders ambities bekopen met haar leven. En die aanslag werd wel opgeëist door de Russische bende. Uit een terechte vrees voor dat van zijn en z'n families leven, zette Magnus een punt achter 'zijn' klopjacht. Maar het kwaad was al lang geschiet, het conflict was een ontspoorde sneltrein die het hele land mee in de afgrond zou sleuren. Oorlogsheer. Bovenstaande aanslagen vormden namelijk slechts de aanloop naar een (onvermijdelijke?) meer grootschalige oorlog, ingezet diezelfde bloederige dag in september nog. De maffia-oorlog van Magnus' LCD en Luigi tegen Nikolai, met doden aan beide kanten, liep onherroepelijk uit de hand en trok elke burger mee in haar verschrikkelijke draaikolk. Her en der begonnen straatgevechten plaats te vinden. De politie was machteloos. Chaos regeerde. En in die chaos trachtten partijen zoals de Unionisten en SPQRisten tevergeefs orde te scheppen door de oorlog uit te roepen aan alle misdaadorganisaties. Het Libertaans Leger werd ingezet om de hoofdkwartieren van Mama Luigi en Nikolai te bombarderen. Verschillende politieke en criminele figuren werden tegen elkaar opgezet. Verschillende doden vielen, onschuldige burgers... De Tweede Burgeroorlog was een feit, de grootste oorlog die de republiek ooit kende, een aszwarte bladzijde in de geschiedenis van Libertas. thumb|Tijdens de Tweede Burgeroorlog werd Luigi voor enkele uren vastgehouden in de [[gevangenis van Wikistad.]] Krijsgevangene. Mama Luigi bezette het stadje Civitas Libertas en maakte tot ieders verbazing bekend dat hij het Koninkrijk der Civitanen (een idee uit de Eerste Burgeroorlog) wederom onafhankelijk wilde verklaren, deze keer met Dr. Magnus als koning - Magnus die verbitterd bleef mee vechten, deze keer openlijk aan de zijde van de misdaadleider. Had al het geweld ook de beruchte maffiabaas gek gemaakt? Of zag hij, zijn cynische zelf zijnde, de Burgeroorlog toch reeds als één grote grap? Het leger rukte op in Civitas Libertas en roeide er de maffia uit. Luigi en Magnus werden verscheept naar de gevangenis van Wikistad, elk apart in een zwaar beveiligde cel, één aan de oostkant, één aan de westkant. Terwijl zijn gezin onderdook, zette z'n familie de strijd verder, absurd genoeg met de steun van Nikolai, in de Wikistadse wijk Tinge, woonplaats van Magnus en thuisbasis van Luigi's olijfoliemaatschappij. Rebellenvader. De hele situatie werd er zo mogelijk nog radicaal erger op toen Bruno Banda, de geadopteerde zoon van Luigi, zich in de strijd mengde. Hij en een klein groepje gangsters overvielen een legerbasis en stalen onder andere drie pantservoertuigen waarmee ze naar Tinge trokken, onderweg dood en verderf zaaiend. Totale anarchie heerste in de naar Jan Bakker vernoemde wijk, maar ook in Noordpark en Civitas Libertas waar de zelfverklaarde rebellen onder leiding van Luigi's zoon heftig de strijd aangingen. De bende van Banda maakte geen onderscheid tussen burgers en soldaten en handelden uitzonderlijk wreed. Zo werd de burgeroorlog een guerrillaoorlog, en liep het nationale dodenaantal op van honderden tot duizenden. De maffia bleken sterk, Banda's rebellen ongrijpbaar. Koningsvader. Enkele uren, meer bracht Mama Luigi tijdens de Tweede Burgeroorlog niet door in de gevangenis. Banda bevrijdde zijn adoptievader en liet het gebouw met de grond gelijk maken. Ongeveer honderd van de meest gevaarlijke misdadigers van Libertas sloten zich aan bij Banda. Mama Luigi trok samen met zijn zoon verder het land door en verschanste zich in de uitvalbasis van zijn oliefoliemaatschappij, waar hij zich net zoals anderen veilig waande. De opstandelingen splitsten zich op in splintergroepen, waarvan de grootste nog altijd onder het beval stond van Banda, en de één-na-grootste onder die van Luigi. De don liet Loviaanse gangsters, onder wie familieleden uit de onderwereld, overkomen naar Libertas. De dag erna kwamen ze aan, vroeg in de ochtend. Met veel geweld staken de gangsters de grens over om zich bij de soldaten van Luigi en de bloeddorstige rebellenleider bij te voegen. Er was echter onenigheid ontstaan onder de rebellen. Luigi, mogelijk oorlogsmoe of eindelijk beseffend wat voor een monster hij gecreëerd had, wilde de orde herstellen en met z'n vergaard fortuin het land uitvluchten. Maar Banda was 't er niet mee eens; hij had zonet de legerbasis in Muntegu en de marinebasis in Newport veroverd en was er rats van overtuigd de oorlog te kunnen winnen. Toen Luigi weigerde te luisteren naar hem, liet die z'n eigen vader opsluiten in diens woning. Terwijl de 75-jarige baas onder strenge bewaking stond, ging z'n zoon verder met oorlog voeren. Banda liet zich kronen tot Bruno de Eerste en riep het land dat hij in handen had, ongeveer een derde van Libertas, uit tot Bandáland, dat hij diezelfde dag nog zou verliezen aan het Libertaanse leger. De rebellen zouden zich overgeven of komen te sterven, en Banda zou vluchten. thumb|Een van de laatste portretten van [[Antonio Senzamone|Mama Luigi.]] Oorlogsslachtoffer. Maar Luigi zou niet getuige zijn van de val van z'n krankzinnige zoon. Een mysterieus elitekorps slaagde er namelijk in de grote baas uit z'n gouden kooi te grijpen en hem te transporteren naar de Verenigde Staten. Opnieuw zou Luigi niet lang in gevangenschap verblijven, want een paar uur later liet President Obama de meestercrimineel executeren, in een wanhopige eerste poging de oorlog overzees te eindigen. Hulptroepen volgden. Toen Banda, die pas Luigi's minnares Diana Petrucci tot koningin gemaakt had, zijn vaders dood vernam, sloegen de stoppen bij hem door: de gangster-rebel martelde dertig onschuldige burgers tot stervens toe en at hun harten. Een dag na Luigi's dood, schonk z'n "Diva" het leven aan hun (enige) zoon, Che Fidel Banda. Het verhaal doet de ronde dat de laatste woorden van Luigi gericht waren aan z'n vader. Wat hij 'm precies te vertellen had, blijkt echter een even groot mysterie te zijn als de man zelf vaak was... Kopstuk. Met Mama Luigi verdween ook z'n criminele syndicaat in Wikistad en daarbuiten. Mogelijk om de baan vrij te maken voor een nieuwe erfgenaam van Al Capone, een nieuwe rekruut, zoon van een schoenmaker, die het tot rijzende ster zal maken, een nieuwe verloren ziel, een nieuwe gentleman gangster, een nieuwe poppenmeester, een nieuw kopstuk. Reacties Van Libertanen die het boek of grote delen ervan in voorpublicatie te lezen kregen: * ''Fantastisch mooi verhaal! Geweldig. :) - Piero Magnus, 6 okt. 2009 * Anonimo Senzanome - anoniem zondernaam? :S Verder een uitstekend werkje! - Bucureştean, 6 okt. 2009 * ... Echt ongelofelijk mooi. Ik ben sprakeloos van verbijstering en lof. Komt er ooit nog een vervolg? - Mellisánder Chilonides, 12 aug. 2010 * ... Verfilming Nog geen maand na de publicatie van het boek deden al geruchten de ronde over de verfilming van Kopstuk, alsook een andere epische en populaire Boeker Prijswinnaar uit de Goodwinstal, Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen.Wedstrop, Gul. 'Internationale adaptaties voor maffiosi en Eskimo's?' Koe'Koe 17 oktober (2010). En dat "men voor de eigenlijke productie wel eens over de grens zou durven trekken", met andere woorden zou opteren voor een Engelstalige, Libertaans-Loviaanse coproductie. Mama Luigi bracht immers het grootste deel van zijn leven in Lovia door. Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Boek Categorie:Goodwin Publishings